"Striker"
, as it was often nicknamed as such, deals extremely high damage and accuracy. These attributes, tied with a 10X scope renders all unaware users juicy targets.|Source = Gallery Description}} * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 20.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 73|capacity = 7 (max 49) (14 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = 750 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 20.2.0 Desert Camo/Gulf War update. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged bolt-action sniper rifle with a 10X mounted sniper scope, stock (with cheek rest), 7-round magazine, bipod and a long barrel. Strategy It deals awesome damage, below-average fire rate, average capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Use a high fire rate weapon with this. if you want to further weaken enemies. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *It is recommended to be used in long-range maps, as it is ideal for sniper users. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position as players can find your position by looking at the kill cam. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *If you encounter fast targets, pair this weapon with a slowing weapon so as for them to be vulnerable. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. Counters *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Any high-fire rate weapons can overpower its users. *Get in close range. However, beware that experienced opponents can kill you without the scope. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Strafe while jumping to minimize the chances of getting hit. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Attack its users while he is reloading or is complacent. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight if you have troubles dealing with its users. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the CheyTac M300 Intervention rifle. *It rivals with the "Punishment" along with Legend Sniper as they feature top-of-the-line efficiency for sniper weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest